


Pranks Gone Right

by MomoMoon115



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 13 Nights of Hartmon, Awkward Conversations, Bisexual Cisco Ramon, Boys Kissing, Candy, Canonical Character Death, Cisco Has a Crush, Cisco is Stressed, Crushes, Cute, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween movies, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Original Female Preteen, Original Male Preteen, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Secret Nerd Hartley, Single Parent Hartley, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoMoon115/pseuds/MomoMoon115
Summary: Hartley is just trying to enjoy a night in, but these kids just insist on destroying the outside of his house with eggs and toilet paper, so he goes to the neighbor responsible for the kid. He just never expected what would come next.





	1. Chapter 1

Hartley growled in annoyance when the twentieth thump slammed against his house. He was just trying to enjoy a quiet night in with his daughter, pass out a bit of candy, and relax. It was a long week and the nearly 3 day weekend Halloween was providing him was well earned. It’d been the longest time that he’d had a night off especially with an eleven year old girl in the house.

“Dad, they have toilet paper now.” Annabelle whined from the stairs. “Those stupid kids never leave us alone!”

Hartley chuckled. “You’re a kid, too.”

“I know, but you always tell me I’m more mature than them! You’d never find me out on the street destroying other people’s property.” she huffed as she stole some of her Dad’s chocolate coated popcorn. “How am I supposed to study when there’s so much noise!”

Hartley winced. Annabelle always made sure she was the best in academics. She had been the top of her class since starting school, and was ahead of all of the 6th and 7th grade. Hartley often begged her to go out with friends rather than locking herself in her room on wikipedia binges and research to find out things she didn’t already know about. Don’t even get her started on the classic ‘nerd’ shows. She was almost as bad as Hartley in her obsession over all things geek. Though she wasn’t afraid to hide it.

Hartley sighed when another thump hit their window. He listened for laughter, but they had died off and seemed to move on.

“We both know one of those kids is that annoying Ramon one from down the street. All of the other kids are at last smart enough to wear masks or egg and TP a house not in their neighborhood. We should go talk to his parents.”

“Just leave it alone, Anna. I’ll clean it in the morning.”

“But, Dad, he deserves to get in trouble.”

Hartley gave her a look.

“Fine! I’ll go on my own.” Annabelle walked to the front door, grabbed her purple sweater and pulled on her shoes. She made it two steps out the house before Hartley heard a scream and dashed to the front door.

Annabelle was standing on the porch with egg all over her. Hartley looked up and saw that the kids had rigged some system to make eggs fall on the person who’d opened the door.

“Those jerks!” Annabelle screamed. “This is my favorite sweater, Daddy!”

“I know, sweetie. Just go change and throw your clothes in the washing machine. I’ll go talk to this Ramon kid.”

Annabelle nodded and walked back into the house. Hartley put on his shoes and closed the door, locking it. He headed down the street. There was only one Ramon that he knew in the area. He’d moved to the neighborhood a couple years ago. Hartley made his way across the yard and to the front door. He shivered and rubbed at his arms through his long sleeves. He knocked on the door and waited. He heard footsteps and stepped back as he waited for the door to open. The door opened and he opened his mouth to speak, but was suddenly pelted with eggs before having a bucket of water thrown on him.

Hartley gasped in surprise as the water flowed off him and onto the ground. He looked down at himself. He was drenched. His hair stuck to his face and his glasses had tilted off his face. The water was making his clothes heavy, so they stretched. He looked up at the person in anger as he fixed his glasses.

“Junior, who’s at the door?” Hartley heard before the door was pulled open fully to reveal Francisco Ramon.

Hartley huffed as Cisco finally stepped in front of Junior. Cisco looked Hartley up and down before he sighed and shook his head.

“Junior, what the heck. Go to your room.”

“No way! You’re not my dad! You can’t tell me what to do!” Junior shouted before running passed Cisco, knocking into him.

Cisco massaged his scalp. “Come in, Hartley. I’ll get you a towel and a change of clothes.”

Hartley nodded, stepping inside. “I wasn’t aware you had a kid.”

“I don’t.” Cisco defended as he led Haley to the bathroom. “He’s my brother’s kid. Kind of spoiled, but my brother, Dante, and his wife got into a car accident a few months ago. Dante Jr was sent to live with me.”

“You actually chose to take in an eleven year old brat?” Hartley asked taking the offered towel.

“Didn’t really have a choice. My parents moved to the west coast and they’re too old to be taking care of Junior.”

“So you just took him in.” Hartley stated.

Cisco shrugged. “The kid had nowhere to go and I thought he’d be easy enough. I mean what could an eleven year old kid do? I obviously lost that bet.”

Hartley snorted.

Cisco offered Hartley one of his shirts and some sleeping pants.

“It’s okay. I live just right down the block.”

“No, I insist. You’ll get sick.” Cisco said, pushing the clothes into Hartley’s hands.

Hartley sighed. He unfolded the clothes and gave Cisco a hard look as the Dr. Who logo stared back at him. “How did I know.

Cisco laughed. “Hey, that Star Trek number your daughter had you wearing 2 weeks ago gave everything away.”

“Har. Har.” Hartley said as he pulled off the dark green long sleeved shirt that was clinging to his body. He dropped it into the sink as he pulled on the shirt Cisco offered him. “I know you’re staring.”

“So, I’ll just go get Junior and make him apologize.” Cisco averted his eyes and briskly headed down the hall  just as Hartley pulled off his pants and pulled on the matching Dr. Who sleeping pants.

Hartley shook his head in amusement. It wasn’t hard to figure out that Cisco was attracted to him. Had been since the day he moved in and Annabelle decided to be neighborly and bring him food. Hartley couldn’t say he wasn’t attracted though. Francisco was definitely very handsome. He walked out the door, wet clothes in hand to find Junior standing in the living room grumbling and Cisco was turned away from, talking to Junior.

“I don’t know why I have to apologize to your stupid boyfriend, Tío, i didn’t do anything.”

Cisco sighed. “He’s not my boyfriend and you pelted him and his house with eggs. You soaked him with water, Junior! He’s our neighbor.”

“You only want to get him into bed! That’s the only reason you’re making me apologize!”

Cisco huffed. “Look, I get it, you’re parents are gone, but that doesn’t mean you get to start doing whatever you want!”

“It’s not like you care! I lost my dad. He meant everything to me!” Junior screamed.

Cisco frowned and crossed his arms. “Well you know what? I lost a brother, too. You don’t see me acting like a 5 year old and throwing tantrums to get what I want.” Cisco finished harshly.

Junior growled in frustration before running passed Cisco. He ran into Hartley and muttered an unapologetic ‘sorry’ before running down the hall and slamming his room door.

Cisco clenched his hands into fists and growled in  frustration as he turned around. He blinked in surprise when he found hartley standing in the hallway. Cisco winced.

“So, you heard that, huh?”

Hartley nodded.

“I must be the worst person ever.” Cisco said sinking in the couch. He looked down to his hand before holding up the plastic bag he’d gotten for Hartley. Hartley took it gratefully.

“I don’t think you’re bad at all.” Hartley joined him on the couch. “You’re trying to work through a situation that just fell into your lap. Not to mention he’s eleven. They’re getting to that rebellious state. I know Annabelle has her moods sometimes.”

“But Annabelle is such a sweetheart. I’d never imagine anything differently. Dante, though, he’s-”

“Trying to grieve?” Hartley offered.

Cisco sighed. “Yeah, and I understand that it’s just. I feel like I’m alone here. Mom and dad are away, my brother’s gone, and now I have a kid while working hellish hours at STAR Labs. It’s just extremely bad timing.”

“And maybe a little unfair?” Hartley asked. Cisco thought about it before nodding.

“Yeah, I guess so.” he turned to look at Hartley. “You make it look so easy.”

“Well, I molded my girl from 5 years old and I have 6 years of experience under my belt.” Hartley laughed. “I had my hard times too. Especially when I took in Annabelle at 21 years old after my lesbian aunt died and no one in my family wanted a ‘gay baby’.”

Cisco nodded. “How are we the same age?”

“Different experiences.” Hartley shrugged. “I’m sure there are a few things you’ve had to deal with that I never had to. Like choosing to go into the sciences with no support from your family whatsoever because they were too busy doting over your brother with skills in the musical arts?”

Cisco raised an eyebrow. “You googled me?”

Hartley blushed lightly at being caught. “When you moved in. I wanted to know what our new neighbor was like before Annabelle brought you that pasta.”

Cisco chuckled. “It’s fine. It’s out there for all to see, Mr. Mercury Labs.”

Hartley smiled. “I better get going. I left Annabelle at home to change after those boys pranked her by dropping a dozen eggs on her.”

Cisco groaned. “Tell her I’m sorry.”

“She’ll be back. They did ruin her favorite purple sweater after all.”

“The one I gave her for Christmas 3 years ago to thank her for the pasta?” Cisco asked in disbelief.

“The very same one.” Hartley grinned.

“Tell, her not to worry. I’ll make her a new one.” Cisco smiled as he led Hartley to the door.

Hartley stepped out onto the porch as Cisco waved. Before he could say ‘goodbye’ Hartley stopped.

“Cisco...there’s one more thing.” Hartley said turning to look at him.

Cisco looked at Hartley in confusion. “What?”

“This.” Hartley said and leaned forward.

He pressed his lips to Cisco’s in a short kiss. He pulled back with a smile as Cisco blinked at him in surprise.

“Maybe we could go out sometime?” Hartley asked as he tucked a lock of hair behind his ear.

Cisco nodded, dumbfounded. “Yeah...”

His mind was running a mile a minute. The guy he’s been crushing on for the past 3 years had just kissed him. “I mean! Yeah, sure of course. I’ll c-call you l-later.”

“I’ll be waiting.” Hartley said shyly as he waved and headed back down the block.

He shivered at the cold since we was wearing short sleeves now. He looked at the bag of wet clothes in his hand before looking down at the clothes he was wearing with a smile. He made it to his front door where Annabelle greeted him wearing clean clothes.

“You guys didn’t...do _it_ did you?” Annabelle asked.  

Hartley’s eyes widened.

“What! Young lady, you shouldn’t be implying _it_ of anything!” Hartley spluttered. 

“Well, I mean, you’re wearing his clothes now, and you did take quite a long time.” Annabelle teased.

“I can’t believe my daughter thinks I’m easy!” Hartley huffed.

“Only for Mr. Ramon.” Annabelle said before rushing back up the stairs in laughter before her father could say anything else.

  
Hartley shook his head in amusement. He threw his wet clothes in the dryer and set it to run before turning off the lights and heading to his room. He debated on actually changing into his own sleeping clothes, but decided against as he climbed into his bed. He looked down at the shirt and smiled again at the warmth that flowed through him. It’d been such a long time since he’d dated anyone. Cisco seemed to be a good choice. Annabelle seemed to agree.


	2. Chapter 2

“Anna, you said you didn’t want to dress up this year!” Hartley groaned as Anna pulled him around Target looking for different pieces of a last minute costume she was putting together. 

“Yes, I know, but that was before Michael texted asking if I was going to Jesse’s Halloween party tonight.” Anna said matter of factly as she grabbed a pink sash from a clearance hanger. 

“Who’s Michael? You’ve never mentioned him before.” Hartley asked as he stumbled over some toys on the ground. 

“He’s...no one. He just asked if I was going is all.” Annabelle shrugged. 

“Is Tiara going?” Hartley asked as he was finally let go.

“Yeah, I called her as soon as he asked.” Annabelle said as she looked over what she’d grabbed. 

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” Hartley asked with crossed arms. 

“I don’t think so. What would I be forget-” Hartley saw the light bulb go off above her head. “Can I please go to the party dad. Jesse’s parents are supervising?” 

Hartley smiled. 

“Yeah, go ahead.” he patted her shoulder. 

“You’re the greatest, daddy!” Annabelle yelled, throwing her hands up in the air. 

“Oomph, you certainly are stronger than you look, Bella.” 

Hartley looked up at the familiar voice with a smile. Cisco was standing behind Annabelle carrying an arm full of candy. 

“Oh! Mr. Ramon, I’m so sorry. I didn’t see you!” Anna apologized quickly,

“No worries, didn’t see you in front of me because of all this.” Cisco said using his chin to gesture to his arms of candy. 

“Last minute buying for tomorrow?” Hartley questioned. 

“Sort of. I bought tons before, but Dante ate it all. Needed to restock for the actual day.” Cisco smiled. 

“Oh? And how’s Dante?” 

“Pissed that I’m locking him in for the night. Though knowing him, he’s already snuck out the window.” Cisco sighed. 

“Well, I-uh hope everything goes well.” Hartley smiled apologetically. 

“Uh, y-yeah, of course.” Cisco flushed lightly. 

Annabelle looked between the two of them and smiled to herself. 

“Mr. Ramon, I’m not going to be home tonight, so since you’re going to be alone too, why don’t you spend it at our house? I’m sure my dad would love the company.” she said sweetly. 

“Uh, thanks for the offer, Bella, but I’m sure you’re dad would want to relax. I hear work’s been tough this week.” Cisco smiled in response. 

“No, he’ll love it! He hardly ever hangs out with people his own age. I think he really seems to like you! He’s been-”

“I think that’s enough young lady.” Hartley cut her off quickly in embarrassment.   

Cisco blinked at the two with a slight confused face before smiling. “I guess I better get going. I’ll see you two another time.” 

Cisco turned away and got into a checkout line.

“Dad! What was that?!” Annabelle growled. “Go invite him over.” 

“He said another time, Anna. He clearly doesn’t want to.” Hartley coughed awkwardly. 

“Did you even see how his eyes lit up when I invited him. You’re dad-ness ruins everything.” Anna whined. 

“You’re not trying to set me up with Francisco are you?” Hartley asked.

“Well, you oh-bviously like him!” Annabelle hissed before thumping her dad’s hip. “Go ask him!” 

“But, Anna, I can’t even remember the last time I asked anyone out!” Hartley whispered back. People were starting to look at them strangely. 

“Well, get some confidence and go!” Annabelle said as she pushed him toward the line Cisco was in. 

Hartley cleared his throat and settled behind Cisco. He took a deep breath before tapping Cisco on the shoulder. Cisco turned around with a large grin that almost rendered Hartley speechless. Why was he only now crushing on Cisco? Cisco had been living down the block for nearly 3 years, and it’s only now Hartley feels butterflies in his stomach?

“Hartley? Did you need something?” Cisco asked as he stepped forward and set his candy down on the conveyor belt.  

“I-uh, I wouldn’t mind you coming over.” Hartley muttered. “If that’s okay.” 

“Sorry, couldn’t hear you?” Cisco asked, turning back to face him. 

“Um, I” Hartley pulled at the sleeves of his long sleeved shirt shyly. “I wouldn’t mind if you came over.” 

Hartley couldn’t think Cisco’s smile could get any brighter, but apparently it could. “Sure! Of course! When did you want me to come over?” 

“You can come over at about 4PM. I won’t be back tonight. I’m sleeping over at Tiara’s!” Annabelle chimed in excitedly.  

“4PM it is then.” Cisco nodded before he turned to pay. He waved at them both as he picked up his bags of candy and walked out the store.

‘What did I just do?” Hartley asked himself as Annabelle dumped her costume pieces on the conveyor belt. 

“I believe you just got yourself a date, Dad!” Annabelle said gleefully. “And, I have an awesome last minute costume.” 

They walked out the store and headed back down the block. Target was only a few blocks away, and it was pretty cool out, so they’d decided to walk. 

“But, Anna, what am I gonna do. It’s been over 6 years since I’ve spent time with anyone! Not to mention someone that I might actually like.” 

“Dad, there is no might. You like Mr. Ramon, admit it.” Annabelle said, sucking on the lollipop she managed to sneak into the bill while her father had a mini break down while checking out. 

“What are you even talking about. I only realized I had at least a bit of an attraction last night. Oh God, I kissed him. Tonight is going to be so freaking awkward!” Hartley rambled to himself. 

“Y-you already kissed him?” Annabelle nearly choked. 

Hartley winced as he looked at his daughter. They hadn’t really talked about dating, but she seemed fine with it. Hartley just never had the courage to go out and date. 

“Yeah, after we talked.” 

“You talked?! Dad, are you sure you didn’t like him before last night?”

“I don’t know! Maybe? I seriously could have gone the rest of my life not having anyone else, but you Anna, so why did Francisco Ramon have to come along!” Hartley whined. 

“You know, sometimes you’re more of a kid than I am, Dad.” Annabelle said, biting into the candy. 

“Don’t bite your candy.” Hartley muttered. 

“Priorities, dad. What are you even gonna wear? And since it’ll be early are you going to feed him?”

Hartley held up a finger. “Don’t, I can’t deal with this right now, sweetheart. Why did I agree to this?” 

Annabelle shrugged as she unclipped the house keys she had around her neck to open the front door. 

“Just don’t forget to thank me.” she winked as they headed inside. “Tiara’s mom will be here in about an hour and a half, so you better get ready too.” 

Hartley waved his hand as Annabelle went to her room. He sat back on his couch and stared at the ceiling. Was it a date? Or were they just hanging out? He knew he made it a bit suggestive the night before, but it was an impulse thing! He hadn’t been thinking! Cisco did kiss back though, so was he expecting a heated fling? A relationship? Friends with benefits? A one night stand? Hartley had no idea. He groaned. This was a bad idea. He had to cancel. 

He picked up his phone and was about to dial Cisco’s number when his name popped up on the screen. The phone vibrated in his hand and Hartley debated on whether to answer it or not for half a second before he clicked the green send button.   

“Hello?” 

“Hey, Hart! I just finished up my enchiladas and I was wondering if it was okay that I brought some over? We could eat maybe watch a few movies?” 

Hartley could feel the thumping of his heart in his chest. “You didn’t have to make something, Cisco.” 

“Nonsense. I was already almost done making them. Just wanted to know if you wanted some?” 

“Yeah, sure, I’d love some.” Hartley gulped.

“Awesome, see you in about an hour!” Cisco said before hanging up the phone. 

Hartley nodded, the phone still to his ear. He pulled it away slowly and looked at Cisco’s number on the screen’s call log. Well, there was no going back now. He looked down at himself. He had to get ready? He was wearing navy long sleeves and black jeans. He wondered if he should shower and change or just freshen up? He wondered how Cisco was going to dress. Was he going to be in the same clothes or something else. That thought alone had Hartley feeling anxious. 

“Okay, calm down, Hartley. Cisco said movies, so casual and comfortable.” Hartley looked down at his clothes one more time and decided he was going to change out of jeans and go for more comfortable pants. 

He nearly ran right into his room door in his haste to make it to his closet. He scanned his clothes and found everything to be too dressy. He nearly panicked, but then realized of course they were dressy. His closet held all of his work clothes. He nearly banged his head into a wall because of his stupidity. He took a deep breath and went to his chest of drawers. He pulled out a pair of long, cotton pants and decided it’d do. He changed into them before racing downstairs and making sure the house was clean. It could get quite dirty when Annabelle started her experiments. 

He gave the kitchen and downstairs bathroom a once over before attempting to spray the living room down with Lysol. 

“Ah, ah! I set up your scented oil heater upstairs. The house should be filled with the smell of pumpkin spice soon.” Annabelle said as she patted her dad’s shoulder. “Calm down, it’s fine. I’ve never seen you like this.” 

“I’m...fine. I’m just being stupid.” Hartley smiled as he pulled his daughter into a tight hug. “Now who are you supposed to be?” 

Annabelle scoffed. “You know who I am.” 

“Okay, okay, have fun at your party, Sakura Kinomoto.” Hartley chuckled. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow morning.” Annabelle smiled as she headed to the front door. She ran up to the car waiting and waved to Cisco was was walking up the driveway. “Afternoon, Mr. Ramon!” 

“Hi, Bella!” Cisco smiled. 

He walked up to the door and Hartley let him inside. “Hey.” 

“Hey, I hope chicken enchiladas are okay?” Cisco asked as Hartley led him into the kitchen. 

“Completely fine.” Hartley replied as he turned on the light. 

Cisco set the tray down and stood in the kitchen awkwardly. He glanced around the room as Hartley grabbed some plates. 

“We can eat in the living room?” Hartley offered as he spatula’d some food out for himself and Cisco. 

“Are you sure? I know you like your cleanliness.” 

“It’s fine.” Hartley smiled appreciatively as he led Cisco to the living room. He set down his plate on the center table and grabbed the remote. Cisco did the same before sitting on the couch. Hartley sat on the other side of the couch a bit far away from Cisco. He noticed Cisco’s frown, but didn’t say anything. 

Neither of them ate as Hartley flipped through channels. They sat in silence as the clicking went on for a few more minutes. 

“Um...Hartley? Is something wrong?” Cisco asked hesitantly. 

Hartley stopped flipping, landing on Nightmare Before Christmas. “Nothing’s wrong? Why do you think something’s wrong?” Hartley said a little too sweetly. 

“I know Annabelle was being a bit pushy, but are you sure you wanted me to come over?”Cisco asked. 

“Of course, why wouldn’t I have wanted you to?” Hartley replied eyes glued to the TV.

“Well, for one, I’m trying to talk to you, but you won’t even look at me.” Cisco said. 

Hartley chuckled awkwardly as he turned to Cisco, but avoided eye contact. “What are you talking about? I’m looking at you now?”    

Cisco bit his lip and as his hand twitched. “A-actually,” he stood up. “Maybe I should go.” 

Hartley closed his eyes with a sigh as he heard Cisco walking around the couch to the door. 

“Cisco! Don’t go.” Hartley said as he got up and followed him. 

Cisco turned around with a hopeful face.

“I’m sorry.” Hartley said. “It’s just after last night…” 

Cisco tilted his head and Hartley struggled to keep the butterflies in his stomach in check. 

“Maybe I shouldn’t have kissed you.” Hartley said softly. 

Cisco’s face fell and Hartley clenched his hand at his side. 

“O-oh, if you j-just want to forget it all happened, I’m fine with that.” Cisco smiled at Hartley. 

Hartley frowned. The smile was nothing in comparison to Cisco’s others. He was made at himself that he’d made Cisco react like that. 

“I wouldn’t mind if you stayed, though. I mean you made dinner. We could still watch movies?” Hartley asked. 

“Um, yeah, sure.” Cisco said as he followed Hartley back into the living room. 

Hartley took his seat on the couch once more and turned to Cisco, expecting him to follow only to find that he’d taken his plate and was moving to sit on the loveseat to the left of him instead. Hartley frowned, but took his own food and ate. They finished the last half hour of Nightmare Before Christmas before watching Hocus Pocus and both Addams Family movies. It was nearing 10:30 when the credits started rolling for Addams Family Values. Hartley’s mind had been occupied the whole time. He was extremely mad at himself. He couldn’t believe he’d practically told Cisco to forget about the kiss. 

Hartley sighed and stood up. He looked over to Cisco to find that he’d fallen asleep. He walked over and shook him. 

“Cisco?” 

He shook him again. 

“Cisco, it’s late.” 

“Huh?” Ciscos head lifted. His hair was covering his face. 

“It’s 10:30.” Hartley said. 

“Oh um, I guess, I better get going.” Cisco said as he sat up. He pushed his hair behind his ear and Hartley noticed that he’d wiped at his eye. 

Hartley gave him some room and stepped back. He waited patiently for Cisco to stand, so he could bid him goodbye. Cisco finally had his shoes and jacket on, but were those tear tracks on his face? They couldn’t be. He probably was just pressing his face to hard into the fabric of the chair. Cisco smiled at him before grabbing his dish and telling hartley goodnight. 

  
Hartley returned the goodbye and closed the door. He picked up the two plates and set them in the sink. He then went to fix up the pillows on the couch. He fixed the pillows on the couch he was sitting on, but when he moved to fix the pillows on the loveseat, he stopped. The pillow and chair arm were damp. Hartley dropped into the couch, speechless. Cisco had been crying. 


End file.
